


Debo dejarte ir

by AlexDraccia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDraccia/pseuds/AlexDraccia
Summary: Phichit Chulanont tiene un amor platónico en su mejor amigo Yuuri Katsuki, pero el japonés está enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov.-el amor tiene tantas formas de manifestarse... Quien diría que mi acto más grande de amor hacia ti, sea dejarte ir...-
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 3





	Debo dejarte ir

Aún lo recuerdo tan bien como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos desde aquel entonces, recuerdo nuestras prácticas nuestro departamento, nuestras risas, nuestras charlas, recuerdo todos esos momentos mágicos que compartimos juntos en Detroit, te recuerdo a ti a mi lado, mirando hacia el atardecer y riendo sobre nuestros planes a futuro.Pero lo que con más fuerza recuerdo, son esas ganas de besarte que mis labios tuvieron que reprimir tantas veces, tantas que no podría contarlas aunque quisiera, la necesidad imperiosa de protegerte contra todo mal, de estar a tu lado, de seguir riendo junto a ti, seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, de abrazarte, sentir tu calor y no apartarme nunca de tu lado... Es raro ¿Sabes? El hecho de que provocases sentimientos tan fuertes en mi, y nunca haya encontrado la forma de decirlo...

Recuerdo también cuando me presentaste por primera vez a tu novio, fue esa ocasión cuando sentí mi corazón fracturarse tan silenciosamente que solo pude sonreír y desearles lo mejor. ¿Sabes? Aunque estaba roto por dentro y sabía que te había perdido sin haberte tenido alguna vez... fui tan feliz por ti, me alegré de ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro nuevamente, tus ojos brillando de ilusión, escuchar tu voz temblando por la emoción, no pude ser tan egoísta como para arrebatartelo... Porque te amo y es por eso mismo que debo buscar tu felicidad sobre la mía, es por eso que debo cuidarte aunque deba hacerlo desde la distancia y debo alegrarme porque que serás feliz, sonreirás todos los días, amarás, serás amado, tus labios sentirán todos esos besos que nunca pude darte y tendrás a alguien a tu lado hasta el final, entonces... ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Ahora estás en el altar, con ese hermoso traje, besando al que se convirtió en tu esposo... No puedo estar más feliz, estoy tan feliz por ti, que las lágrimas no dejan de salir, ¿Pero por qué soy tan egoísta? estoy llorando de nuevo, estoy llorando porque quisiera ser yo el que esté en su lugar, quiero ser yo el que lleve ese anillo de oro atando nuestras promesas, quiero ser el que te muestre las estrellas en las noches más oscuras, el que esté ahí para ti cuando sientas que todos se han ido, y el que bese tus labios para dejar que sean nuestros cuerpos los que se digan "te amo"...Ten la seguridad, amigo mío, que al mismo tiempo no podría ser más feliz, porque sé que él te va a cuidar bien...¿Sabes? el amor tiene tantas formas de manifestarse... Quien diría que mi acto más grande de amor hacia ti, sea dejarte ir, solo quiero tu felicidad y si la mía es el precio a pagar, no dudes ni por un segundo, que te la daré entera, te daré todos mis deseos, todas mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas, ¡Te daré todo de mi sin dudarlo!! Porque te amo y ahora, es cuando te ofrezco mi más grande acto de amor, es cuando me aparto de tu lado y te dejo volar libre como una hermosa tórtola que orgullosa extiende sus alas hacía un cielo azul... Así que vuela, vuela lejos a con tu amado, vive, ríe, llora, disfruta la vida a su lado y se todo lo feliz, que no podrías ser conmigo... Eso me basta, me basta para ser feliz, me basta el hecho de que hayas podido encontrar el amor aunque no sea conmigo.  
Nunca dejaré de amarte... Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que subo en la plataforma, espero que disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo


End file.
